


3:15 AM

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: Reader receives a late night visit from someone who wears the face of her dear old friend and neighbor, but isn't quite who she remembers him to be.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & You, Joker (DCU) & Reader, Joker/You
Kudos: 9





	3:15 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Work transferred over from my old tumblr account.

Flashes of red everywhere you went. 

Part of you thought you were going crazy. The first few times, it wasn’t a big deal; you easily explained it away. After two weeks? Not as easy anymore. 

You had heard what happened; who hadn’t?

Arthur and you were close, at least, you thought you were. 

He was the gentlest soul you had ever encountered. So soft spoken and _kind._

Your favorite thing about him was his shy smile. Nothing was more adorable than the way his eyes crinkled at the sides as he lowered his gaze to his feet. His lashes would brush the tops of his cheeks as he murmured your name and you knew since the first time you heard him speak, that no one would ever make it sound as beautiful as he did. 

Every morning you rode the elevator together, sharing smiles and your hopes for the day. You would talk about current events and inquire about each other’s families. For him, his mother. For you, your cat.

But you supposed that, no matter how close you were to someone, you’d never openly disclose your plans to murder a late night show host on live television.

————————————

You picked up his scent before you saw or heard him. 

As you squinted at the bright red numbers coming from the clock atop your nightstand, you faintly became annoyed at being woken up at 3:15 AM when you had to be up in a couple of hours for work.

But, deep in you heart, you knew who was the cause for the disruption of your sleep and as you recalled the unique shade of green of his eyes, you felt your annoyance dissipating.

With a grunt, you swung your legs over the side of your bed. Blindly, you toed the cold floor until you found your slippers and then made your way towards that familiar scent of cigarette smoke emanating from your living room. 

In your state, you walked into a couple of objects, cursing and huffing along the way. Being quiet wasn’t necessary after all. You didn’t think either of you were hiding from the other. Not anymore, anyway. 

“You’ve always been clumsy.”

You huffed in amusement, hissing as he finally took pity on you and turned the lamp on.

As your eyes adjusted to the light, your eyes met his and as much as you hated to think in such cliches, it truly became difficult to breathe as you took him in.

His hair was still that vibrant shade of green you hadn’t gotten the chance to become accustomed to. His red suit was as bright and surprisingly, pristine considering everything it had seen. You wondered if it would feel as soft as it looked.

The greasepaint was immaculate upon his face and you noticed it was different than the face he painted on for his Carnival character. 

You _could_ get used to it. 

“You finally remembered your dear old neighbor?” You questioned as you sat on the coffee table, facing him as the leaned back in his seat. 

Arthur smirked at you, his eyebrows lifting in amusement as he stretched his arms along the back of the couch.

“Any time sooner would’ve been dangerous.”

You nodded and leaned forward, a finger in front of you as you guided it towards the lapel of his suit. 

As you ran it along the length of it you smiled softly; it _was_ as soft as you imagined.

“Do you want something to drink? To eat?”

Arthur laughed. Not the way you had often heard through the thin walls in between your apartments. It was no longer apologetic, no longer muffled by his hands as he tried drowning it to avoid the stares.

You gazed at him in awe, fully aware of what that warmth deep in your belly was and you found yourself squeezing your thighs to alleviate the throbbing.

“You’re really not going to ask me anything, sweet thing?” He mused, his hand easily catching yours as he intertwined your fingers together.

His eyes roved over your hands, his thumb rubbed soothing circles on your flesh and you hummed as a shiver ran down your spine. 

With a shrug, you drew his attention back to you and you smiled. “How are you?”

Arthur scoffed and pulled you on to him, his hands on your bare thighs arranging you so you were straddling him, the fabric of your panties acting as a minuscule barrier between you. 

“I’ve missed you, Arthur.” You whispered, leaning into him but quickly coming to a stop as you felt him stiffen under you. 

“No. No. I am-”

You rolled your eyes playfully and plucked open the top two buttons of his green shirt. “ _Joker_ , yes. I know. What was wrong with Arthur, though?”

He caught your hands in his, bringing your right one up to his lips. With his eyes on yours, he brushed your knuckles along his slightly chapped lips and you grinned at him.

“I- Nobody noticed me as Arthur.” He finally mumbled.

His eyes left yours then and it was your turn to hold on to his hand when he tried to let go. “I did. I _do_.”

He took a shuddering breath and finally, his lips met yours. It wasn’t anything like the movies. It was clumsy and hungry. It was fueled by fear. Fear that this would be the last time you would see each other. That that dance that had been so close to culminating with the two of you finally confessing your feelings, would be ripped from you once more. It was a desperate attempt to gain a sense of normalcy, if only for a night.

Teeth clashed against teeth as your hands fumbled with buttons and zippers. Fingers caught on lapels and collars, nails scratched on hot flesh leaving behind pink trails of passion and lust. 

You pulled his slacks down his hips, just low enough to get to what you really wanted and he laughed against your mouth as you grunted and huffed in annoyance towards the fabric that refused to yield. 

Once he’d been freed from his confines, Arthur reached in between your bodies and took the thin lace of your panties in between his hands, pulling until the flimsy fabric gave way.

You arched an eyebrow at him and he smiled innocently in response and in that moment, it was like the old days once more. You would enter the elevator before him as he held the door open for you. He’d smile and murmur your name and you’d fall a little more in love with him. 

As you came back from your trance, you noticed the apprehension behind his eyes. With a reassuring smile, you cupped his face in your hands and pulled him into you. His lips were warm and while chapped, still soft against yours.

Arthur whined deep in his throat as you pulled away and you grinned at him. As you wrapped your hand around him, you pressed your lips against his once more, swallowing down his moan. 

You pulled away slightly, brushing your lips against his once, twice, three times before speaking against him. 

“May I?” you asked as you pumped your hand over him, a smirk on your lips as he cursed and groaned as he nodded quickly. 

With a hum, you guided him into you, a broken moan blossoming from your lips as you felt him stretching your walls as you slowly sunk down on him.

Arthur had forgotten every word in the English language and you allowed yourself to giggle as you stilled for a moment. He throbbed whilst inside you, and as he shifted his hips, you cursed at the sensation of him moving inside of you. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck for leverage and slowly tested the waters. Your hips rolled over him, a hiss on your lips as you found a rhythm that worked for the both of you. 

Arthur’s eyes were glued to the way your bodies joined together, as if made just for one another and a smile made its way to your lips as his pink tongue peeked out from his cherry red lips. 

Your eyes fluttered shut as you concentrated on the sounds around you, hoping to store it in your memory for the rest of your life should this be the last time you ever came together this way.

You relished in the sound of your skin coming into contact with his, in the contrast of the stillness of the night and the unintelligible noises coming deep from within Arthur’s chest. You splayed your hands on his bare chest, memorizing the texture of his skin and the warmth emanating from his body and the way your walls took him in as deep as he would go before letting go, only to repeat it all over again. Your head lolled backwards as you felt every delicious inch of him within you and you clenched your walls, if only to feel him closer to you. 

“Y/N, _please_.” He rasped, rivulets of sweat trailing down his temple as she shook you away from the safety of your mind. 

Your eyes snapped open and you struggled to focus on him through the waves of pleasure coursing through your body. 

“I-what do I do?” Arthur grunted, his eyes struggling just as yours were but you still saw the desperation behind them.

You smiled as you understood what he was trying to say and you grabbed his hand before guiding it towards your center. Taking his index and middle finger, you pressed against your clit and guided his hand to circle around it.

With a curse, your forehead fell against his shoulder and your hips continued working erratically over him. 

You felt yourself clench around him as he continued moving his hand the way you taught him and soon enough, you were coming undone around him, a mixture of curses and high pitched renditions of his name. 

Meanwhile, Arthur invoked God above as his hips stuttered while he spilled inside of you. 

Your hips lazily circled him as you brought the both of you down from your highs. 

The hand that was gripping your hips tightened its hold on you and you felt the distinct crescents of his nails pierce your skin. Arthur took shuddering breaths and stilled your hips, his lips pressing repeatedly on your cheek.

You smiled and wrapped your arms around his waist, breathing him in and once again attempting to memorize everything that was Arthur Fleck. 

“Like you imagined?” You questioned after a few seconds of silence, straightening over him and brushing his emerald green curls away from his face.

Arthur nodded, the greasepaint on his face smudged and in some places even gone completely, letting you see that timid smile he shared with you every morning before your world was turned upside down. 

“Good.” You smiled nuzzling his neck as you allowed your heavy eyes to shut, fully aware that you would be alone the next time you opened your eyes.


End file.
